


Cause I'm Your Home

by mcjohnnalds



Series: NCT Night Night [2]
Category: NCT (Band), WayV (Band), 威神V (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, JohnTen are mentioned, M/M, hyuck is also mentioned because i miss our little fullsun :c, i am jaewin deprived, i miss jaewin, jaewin nation is dying and i'm trying to revive it, just jaewin being soft, stream WayV on QQ, though this doesn't do justice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-10-23 05:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17677736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcjohnnalds/pseuds/mcjohnnalds
Summary: Johnny and Jaehyun had a tearful celebration in NCT Night Night as it is their last week being the radio DJs. Jaehyun comes home to a surprise.





	Cause I'm Your Home

**Author's Note:**

> i finally came through with the long overdue sequel to johnten uwu #missingjaewin2k19
> 
> (completed this while listening to svt's home on repeat uwu)

 

 

* * *

 

Jaehyun sighed as soon as the blue ticked sign appeared, Sicheng had left him on read, again. He didn’t blame the latter though. It was already 2 in the morning, Sicheng must have fallen asleep. WayV had a lot of schedules in China, so he understands.

He is just feeling a little bit sadder than the usual, not only because it was his and Johnny’s last night on NCT Night Night, but Jaehyun had been missing Sicheng a lot. Conflicting promotions have definitely hindered their communication. They were only an hour apart, but both were exceptionally busy. They had only been relying on texts, and facetime if they’re lucky. But it’s just not the same. Jaehyun craves for physical affection, warm cuddles and maybe soft kisses from the younger. Where he can just be the sad boy he is now, and maybe listen to Sicheng ranting about the new WayV members and their antics. Jaehyun huffs and sinks into his seat.

Jaehyun then felt something pointy nudge his forehead. Doyoung was trying to pass the tissue box to the now sniffling Johnny. Jaehyun smiled before taking the box of tissues and passing it to Johnny. The older chuckled before taking one sheet and thanked him.

Jaehyun found it really hard to see Johnny cry as much and as hard as tonight. Jaehyun knows how much Johnny loves being the DJ in NNN. He remembers how he excitedly called his mom to deliver the news. And he remembers how Johnny’s mom was very excited and proud of his son, she started crying in the middle of their phone call.

That’s why Jaehyun promised himself not to cry tonight. He let Johnny cry his heart out at the studio, and he was there to console him, as Johnny’s pillar. He wanted to be there to support and console Johnny, to be the one Johnny can lean on, like how the older is always there for him. He was quite proud that he hadn’t shed any tears tonight, even though the urge to cry was almost overwhelming.

Unfortunately, his resolution was canceled. He burst into tears as soon as their manager spoke after a few minutes of utter silence in their van. He couldn’t help but cry after hearing supportive words from his—their favorite manager. Johnny’s answer only made him cry harder. He really wishes they could return to NNN again in the future.

 

 

 

Jaehyun unlocked his phone for the umpteenth time tonight, refreshing his messages in hopes to see a notification from Sicheng. The elevator dinged, notifying that they have arrived on their floor. He was left feeling disappointed when nothing came up. Jaehyun finally opted to send a heartfelt lengthy message for Sicheng to wake up to, not even bothered by Doyoung who bolted to his room as soon as he opened their dorm door.

Jaehyun was in the midst of searching for an emoji when he heard a voice from their living room.

“Welcome home…”

Both Johnny and Jaehyun stopped on their tracks. He knows this voice.

He looked away from his phone to look at the source of the voice. Needless to say, he was surprised to find Ten, sitting on the sofa in the middle of their living room. A sad smile graced the Thai’s face.

Jaehyun then notices Ten looking at him with a mischievous glint in his eyes. He watches as Ten nod his head to the direction of his room. Is someone in his room? If Donghyuck planned to return, he would have contacted him first right? Or is Ten telling him to go to his room so he can have a private time with Johnny?

_Wait._

Ten was supposed to be in China for WayV’s schedule. Or did he return on his free time for Johnny? It is quite possible, knowing that Johnny and Ten remember each other’s schedule pretty well.

Jaehyun’s heart swelled at the thought. Johnny and Ten’s relationship never cease to amaze him ever since he first discovered it. The two had gotten together way back when they were all trainees. The two were never in the same unit, nor promotional unit. The only time they were able to promote together was during the SM Rookies Show and Black on Black promotion. Regardless of that, their relationship remained strong till this day.

Most of NCT wouldn’t say it (much to Ten’s dismay), but everyone admired the effort and sacrifices both Johnny and Ten made for their relationship. Surely they had their fights and all, but Ten is really mature when it comes to Johnny and his relationship with him. Both have big egos and pride, but they are willing to lower it down when they know they are wrong. _Trust. Communication. The ability to acknowledge and admit to their mistakes._ People tend to forget about the last part. But that’s what Jaehyun believes as the strong foundation in their relationship or any relationship for that matter.

 

Jaehyun and Sicheng have it so much easier than them. They are the same age, are in the same unit, and were in the same promotional unit when they first got together.

Things slowly become difficult when their management started to have problems when they were trying to debut their Chinese unit. To this day, he still doesn’t understand why the management decided to pull Sicheng out from 127’s activities, from Simon Says promotions, to NCT127’s upcoming first solo concert.

Then everything _clicked_. If Ten is here, then…

It seemed that Ten knows that Jaehyun had finally understood his signal earlier. The sneaky glint in his eyes is now replaced to what Jaehyun considers as a softer glint, the smile never leaving the older's lips.

Jaehyun then excused himself from the living room, leaving some privacy for his older brothers.

 

 

 

 

Jaehyun stood in front of his bedroom door. He was nervous. He just hopes he hadn’t misinterpreted Ten’s signal, and Ten wasn’t playing games on him—that’d be too cruel. He really misses Sicheng.

Jaehyun closed his eyes and opened the door. He sighed and stepped inside before closing the door, eyes still closed. He really didn’t want to be disappointed. He lets out a final sigh before opening his eyes.

It took him a few seconds to adjust to the dimly lighted room. His room was empty. Donghyuck’s bed was still made like the way he left it earlier today. There were no traces of Sicheng in any way. Jaehyun plopped down on his messy bed. He didn’t know if it’s because he was tired from crying earlier, or he just misses Sicheng so bad, he felt like crying again.

Just then the bathroom door opened. Startled, Jaehyun looked at the source of the noise.

“Jae? I didn’t hear you come in. Welcome back!” Sicheng sheepishly greeted him. He had both of his hands on his head, drying his hair with a towel. Jaehyun can smell the lavender, Sicheng must have used his shampoo.

The Chinese man giggled seeing Jaehyun’s star-struck expression. He had missed the Korean bread boy a lot. He couldn’t resist the urge to poke the Korean’s cheeks before squishing them like he normally loves to do. He slightly frowned as he noticed that Jaehyun might have lost a few pounds on him, his cheeks weren’t as squishy as they normally are. He probably lost it due to his busy schedule, even though Sicheng always made sure that Jaehyun was eating and resting properly.

Seeing that there was no response from the other, Sicheng kneels down and quietly pecked the other on the lips. That managed to elicit a response from him. Jaehyun whined as soon as he felt Sicheng’s lips left his.

Said Korean boy abruptly stood up and took his towel by the chair and made his way to the bathroom. “M gonna take a shower.” He announced. Sicheng nodded with a smile before he plops down on Jaehyun’s bed. 

 

Sicheng lays down on his stomach and opened the twitter app on his phone. He saw the NCT Night Night hashtag on the trending list and decided to click on it. He hopes of seeing heartwarming fan letters or fan-made drawings of Johnny and Jaehyun.

He frowns the more he scrolls down the hashtag. Not only because he saw a lot of sad tweets coming from both Korean and international fans, but he also keeps on seeing snippets of Johnny crying. And what makes him sadder was snippets of Jaehyun trying to control himself to not cry, even when both of his eyes were already glistening with tears. Sicheng’s heart softens at the tweet saying that Jaehyun was trying his best not to cry because Johnny was already crying, and he wanted to be Johnny’s strong pillar. Sicheng clicked on the video and saw teary eyed Jaehyun consoling Johnny. That’s so very typical of Jaehyun.

 

That’s it. Jaehyun is going to get all the cuddles and kisses he deserves.

 

It’s known to the public that Sicheng dislikes any form of skinship, the bruises that Yuta and Taeil get for their attempt on showing affection to Sicheng are solid proof. Sicheng would only tolerate affection from Renjun and Chenle, and recently, Mark too. But not a lot knows, not even his boyfriend, that Sicheng enjoys cuddling when it’s with Jaehyun. Sicheng finds it endearing that even after they started dating, Jaehyun is still careful about skinship. He always asks for Sicheng’s consent before initiating skinship, even for something as simple as holding hands. But not tonight, Jaehyun is going to get all the skinship to make up for lost time. Sicheng will make sure of it.

Jaehyun emerges from the bathroom. The scent of his aftershave filled Sicheng’s senses. The Korean wordlessly shook his head to dry his hair and Sicheng chuckled at the sight. Jaehyun reminds him of a puppy, eyes puffy, nose still slightly red, and a pout on his lips. Sicheng sits down and patted the empty space next to him. He climbed into bed not long after, knocking Sicheng down on his way to the stack of pillows and plushies that Sicheng had arranged earlier. Sicheng chuckled before untangling himself from Jaehyun before getting under the soft duvet. He made sure that Jaehyun is safely under the duvet as well.

Jaehyun practically latched himself on Sicheng like a magnet, burying his head on the other’s chest while holding on him like his life depends on it. Jaehyun feels safe under the duvet, and he feels safer when Sicheng wraps his arms around him. He sighs as he is finally able to feel the warmth radiating from Sicheng. How he had missed this terribly.

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Sicheng whispered, fingers running through Jaehyun’s slightly damp hair. Jaehyun shook his head weakly. A sniffle came from him not long after that.

“You know have me right? You don’t have to hide it.”

“I don’t want to be all tears and sappy when we haven’t seen each other for a while.”

“Baby, no.” Jaehyun can feel his hair stand up. Sicheng has never used a pet name with him before. “Your feelings are valid. You are allowed to be sad. You are allowed to cry.”

And with that, the crack on the dam on his eyes broke. Jaehyun started crying and Sicheng lets him. Sicheng rubbed small circles on his back as the older rants. He rants about how difficult it was not to cry when he saw Johnny crying, how he was also sad that they are not going to come back to NNN any time soon, how the two sheep figurines Doyoung got for them was too cute. Jaehyun also rants about how tired he was for the concert preparations, how he misses his little roommate, Donghyuck. How he misses Sicheng but he didn’t want to be that clingy boyfriend and a burden and disturb his rest time. Sicheng frowns at the last statement but he lets Jaehyun cry until he sobs, slowly rocking his body to calm Jaehyun down.

Jaehyun stopped crying after a while. Sicheng listens to Jaehyun’s little sniffles as he breathes, his index finger mindlessly drawing circles on Sicheng’s back. He hopes the older feel better after all the crying he did.

"You know you have me right?" Sicheng asks. Jaehyun can only answer with a weak nod. 

“Things might be hard. But I’ll always be here for you.” Jaehyun’s heart swelled at Sicheng’s words. Sicheng is usually not good with words.

“Cause I’m your home,” Sicheng says in a sing-song voice, light taps accompanying the repetition of the word  _home_. Jaehyun couldn’t stop the dumb smile forming on his face. He snuggles closer to Sicheng, letting his head rest on his chest. Sicheng’s heartbeat slowly starts to lull him to sleep. But he didn’t miss the quiet  _I love you_ from Sicheng.

 

Sicheng is right. He is his home.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think about this fic! and leave kudos too if you liked it! have a good day/night♥
> 
> i miss my 97line babies :c
> 
> cry over jaewin with me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/mcjohnnalds) or [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/softbreadjae)


End file.
